The field of the invention has to do with appliances for use in assisting patients with broken legs, particularly, and is primarily designed for emergency use under conditions wherein transport and the like for an injured person from a remote area to a hospital may be under trying and restricted circumstances.
Related art is represented by the following publications:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,859--Post, Dec. 16, 1844, 350,526--Bunce, Oct. 12, 1886, 739,200--Moore, Sept. 15, 1903, 850,610--Ward, Apr. 16, 1907, 1,238,224--Vickers, Aug. 28, 1917, 2,269,065--Roberts, Jan. 6, 1942, 2,529,786--Shaw, Nov. 14, 1950, 3,580,248--Larson, May 25, 1971, 3,756,227--Sager, Sept. 4, 1973, 3,942,521--Klippel, Mar. 9, 1976, 4,350,153--Borschneck, Sept. 21, 1982. PA1 The EMT Journal, St. Louis, Volume 4, No. 1, pages 42-47, March 1980 PA1 The C. V. Mosby Company, article entitled "Sager Emergency Traction Splint: A New Splinting Device For Lower Limb Fractures" by Borschneck and Wayne PA1 JEMS for March 1981, Volume 6, No. 3, article entitled "Traction Splinting" by Thom Dick on pages 26-36.